


Wonderland Zone- momo route

by xieeliann



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann
Summary: momo's route!
Relationships: Momo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Wonderland Zone- momo route

**Author's Note:**

> part 3

Momo extends his hand and walks forward to you, his smile showing just like you remember when he sings. His purple coat swayed in a wind that came over you both. 

He laughs, as he grabbed one of your hands.   
"My Dear alice."   
You blink at him.. the name seems a bit much so you sigh. 

Momo raises an eyebrow and lets go of your hands.   
"Apologizes."   
He slid a hand in his left pocket and took out pieces of candy. 

'Thank you'   
You notice the wrapper so it seems okay, besides this world is quite strange! 

Once you eat it, after unwrapping it, you turn into a microphone. 

Momo smirks, and picks you up, in that strange shape, and starts singing. 

It hurt, because the sound echoed off you but it also was a calming sound..


End file.
